movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedusa
Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair are obviously inspired by Medusa. For a brief period, she was Professor Utonium's girlfriend under the alias Ima Goodelady. Physical Appearance Sedusa has paste-white skin and black hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions and wears an almost completely dark red outfit: long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. While disguised as Ima Goodelady, she wears a hot pink suit with a pink hat. Pale, almost white, blond hair with pink streaks of highlights and pale pink pumps. Green eyes and a white pearl necklace History 'Mommy Fearest' Sedusa was first seen posing as a regular woman under the alias. Ima Goodlady. While in disguise, she met Professor Utonium in the supermarket while he was shopping with the girls. The girls were busy telling the professor what kinds of cereal they wanted. He was so involved that he didn't see where he was going and accidentally crashed into Ima's shopping cart. He began to apologize, but once he saw how beautiful Ima was, he was literally at a loss for words. The girls then proceeded to introduce themselves and the Professor. Then, Ima agreed to go out with the Professor Friday night at 7:00. When the Professor went out, it went well enough that he asked Ima to move in with him (or vise-versa) and the girls so she could "help out" with their care. However, unbeknownst to him, Ima revealed her true colors to the girls: very strict, short-tempered, and slightly abusive. Ima handed down some new rules, which she convinced the Professor to enforce: No more use of superpowers, no more crime fighting, the girls must go to bed very early, no watching their favorite TV shows, Bubbles is not allowed to have Octi or have the hall light on, and the girls must act like normal kids from now on. These new rules angered and raised the suspicions of the girls. One night, the girls snuck out to take care of a crime and when they got back, an extremely livid Ima grounded them and her yelling woke up the Professor. Ima then told him that the girls deliberately disobeyed her, so she punished them, then fainted in the professor's arms. The Professor shakily grounded them after that incident. Later that night, Ima snuck out of the house to steal the Mayor's priceless jewels and the girls caught her when she returned, holding a bag. Furious, Ima yelled that she was going to tell the Professor for more punishment, but Blossom told Ima that he conveniently went out to the store and that the three of them know who she really is. Then, Bubbles takes off Ima's hair (wig), exposing the latter as Sedusa. As the girls were beating her up, the Professor returned home and was shocked and confused at what was happening. Reverting back to the Ima Goodelady persona, Sedusa desperately attempted to turn the Professor completely against the girls by saying that she had been out for a walk to cool down after punishing the girls and when she got back, they, angry over being grounded, attacked her. Unfortunately for Sedusa, she was so desperate for the Professor to believe her that she had completely forgotten that her true identity was exposed and in full view of him. Realizing the truth, the Professor refused to listen and ordered the girls to call the police, angrily declaring that Sedusa will never deceive them again, thus ending their relationship. 'Something's a Ms.' Ms. Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love, Sedusa," written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Ms. Bellum's house. Buttercup used her X-ray vision and saw Ms. Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum," having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She then defeated all of the girls by using her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and gets into a fight with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. 'Bought and Scold' Sedusa is labeled as "Naughty" by the Narrator. [[Equal Fights|'Equal Fights']] Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear." 'Shotgun Wedding' Sedusa appears to be pictured, while the professor is looking the villains kin/species. 'Divide and Conquer' Sedusa is on a poster for Townsville's most wanted Villains. 'The Boys Are Back in Town' Sedusa appeared in a Brief Flashback in HIM's lair, with all the other villains. 'See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey' Sedusa is one the villains terrorizing Townsville, Sedusa is one the villains who defeat The Powerpuff Girls. Sedusa appears at the end of the episode during Why Can't We All Get Along. 'Aspirations' Sedusa returns, now completely bald, due to her hair being completely shaved off by the Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum from the episode, Something's a Ms. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted tiara, scepter, and necklace of Cleopatra, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Ace tells Blossom the tiara is what's creating the magic as an act of revenge for her betraying them. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the tiara off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily about her third defeat, and is sent to jail once again. 'Night Mayor' Sedusa appears in a flashback. 'The Powerpuff Girls Rule' In her final appearance, Sedusa along with most of the other the villains of Townsville are searching for the key to the world. At this point, her hair somehow regrew to normal. Episode Appearances *Mommy Fearest *Something's a Ms. *Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Equal Fights (Mentioned) *Shotgun Wedding (Poster Cameo) *Divide and Conquer (Pictured) *The Boys are Back in Town (Flashback) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey (No Lines) *Aspirations *Night Mayor (Flashback) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (No Lines)﻿ Abilities and Powers *'Hypnotic Charm & Beauty': Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce men into doing what she wants. Her captivating, irresistible skills are similar to the abilities of a siren. **'Mommy Fearest': She was seen romantically charming and seducing the Professor into being mean to the Powerpuff Girls. **'Something's a Ms.': She was seen seducing the Mayor into giving her the day off so that she could commit crimes. **'Aspirations': She was seen motherly charming the Gangreen Gang into willingly working for and obeying her in order to obtain three mystical Egyptian artifacts of great power. *'Mastery of Disguises': Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is, (in the anime, she can change into anyone she desires by wearing makeup, and she turns back to default appearance by wiping it off). **'Mommy Fearest': She was in disguise as a woman named Ima Goodelady. **'Something's a Ms.': She was in disguise dressed as Ms. Bellum and dressing Ms. Bellum as her. *'Prehensile Hair Control': Sedusa can lengthen her snake-like hair to attack and ensure people. **'Mommy Fearest': She used her hair to hurt The Powerpuff Girls when she was fighting with them. **'Something's a Ms.': She was using her hair to whip hair gel onto the girls and sticking them to walls. **'See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey': She was using her hair to grab Bubbles and Buttercup and smash their faces together. **'Aspirations': Her hair turned into live venomous snakes and they were being used to attack the girls. **'Shotgun Wedding': A picture of her was seen with her using her hair to steal money from a bank and attack cops with it. **'The Powerpuff Girls Rule!': She was seen using her snakelike hair to carry Ms. Bellum and the Mayor. Weaknesses *'Hair loss/Baldness' - In the episodes "Somethings a Ms." and "Aspirations" Sedusa can no longer fight once her hair got shaved and she was completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seductiveness, But her hair is her main power source for it is the only one that works on the girls and without her hair her seductiveness is nothing. *'Water' - When her hair gets wet, Sedusa loses control over her hair. And her sticky hair gel loses it's solidity, as seen in Something's a Ms. *'Perfume scent' (Powerpuff Girls Z)- In the anime, since perfume is part of Sedusa's disguise, and if Sedusa is disguised as someone who's not likely to wear perfume (for example, Buttercup), others will see through the trick as long as they smell the perfume. Gallery Click here to visit Sedusa's gallery. Trivia *Her "Ima Goodelady" alias is a pun on "I'm a good lady". *Sedusa is based on the Greek monster Medusa, in both name (Medusa, Sedusa) and that both have living hair. Her name also might be referencing the Marvel Comics character Medusa, who also has prehensile hair. *Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. **Her name "Sedusa" also promotes the fact that she romantically charms, captivates seduces people; especially men just like sirens and mermaids. *Sedusa is the least recurring villain on the show, appearing in only ten episodes, most of which were cameos. There were only three episodes with her as the main villain, the third one being Aspirations, in which she shares the spotlight with Gangreen Gang. **Sedusa serves as a sidegag on the show because Craig McCracken, the creator, had a hard time thinking of plots with her as the main villain. Even The Amoeba Boys, who were actually intended to be lame villains, had more major appearances than Sedusa. **Sedusa has taken the least amount of beatings from The Powerpuff Girls. She took her one and only full beating in the episode "Mommy Fearest" and in the episode Somethings a Ms, she was thrown by Blossom once, and in the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey she was punched by Buttercup only once. *Sedusa and The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villains to disappear after their defeat and reappear only in the fifth or sixth seasons. *Femme Fatale, the villain from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Sedusa as "the chick in the underwear." *She is the only villain in the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule to have only shown up in half the episode. For some reason in the part where all the villains were racing to City Hall, it had everyone except for Sedusa. This was probably because the creators didn't have an idea of what they wanted her car to look like. *In the Episode Shotgun Wedding, Professor Utonium was looking at pictures of the villains describing what their origins were. Sedusa was in a picture of herself robbing a bank where he described her as "a hot chick with chemically enhanced hair products." *In the episode Divide and Conquer, a picture of her was seen on a wanted poster along with many other villains such as The Amoeba Boys when they were chatting about their plan to steal an orange from a fruit stand. She was being referred to as a 'Jezebel' on her wanted poster. *In the episode Bought and Scold, she was being referred to as the narrator as naughty. This was a pun on the fact that she was both evil and a wanton strumpet girl. *In Second Chances, HIM lists her sin as Envy. *Sedusa's debut episode is parallel to Rugrats in Paris. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Humans